theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League: Generation Lost (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "Part One: Gone But Not Forgotten" Sometime later, Maxwell Lord returns to New York City, the original site of his Justice League offices, and is cornered by two policemen. He forces them to kill each other. He then allows his face to be picked up by an anti-terrorist facial recognition system. The authorities alert the Justice League and Superman holds an emergency press conference to warn the world about Max’s return. Batman (Dick Grayson) briefs the Justice League’s allies and coordinates an international manhunt to follow-up other sighting of Max around the world. Booster Gold, a founding member of Lord’s JLI, is investigating mercenaries at the JLI’s former Moscow Embassy until Power Girl drags him to one side and admonishes him for starting a massive firefight and for not following Batman’s game plan. A joint Checkmate/ US military expedition is investigating a similar lead in Yemen. The team is led by Checkmate’s Fire and the US’s Army’s Captain Atom, their target is an energy signature that is believed to be connected with Max. Fire doesn’t trust the US Army so she insists that Ice, another former JLI member, accompanies them. The mission traces the energy readings to a hidden cave laboratory, but it suddenly spikes as a booby-trapped bomb begins to explode. Captain Atom saves the rest of the mission by absorbing the torrent of energy, but he has to race into orbit to discharge the energy safely. Booster returns to Rip Hunter’s laboratory to review the evidence. He realizes that Max played them. His appearances after his first appearance in New York have been distractions. Booster realizes that Lord is still in New York and has been using the JLI’s old transporter tubes to jump between Embassies. Booster returns to the New York Embassy and discovers that somebody has reactivated the power systems. An EM pulse shuts down his power-suit moments before Max ambushes him with a concrete club. Max tells Booster that he is haunted by the Blue Beetle’s death, but he is only doing what he’s ever sought to do from the very beginning – in his words “trying to save the world”. Max then exits, but he leaves Booster alive. Before he passes out, Booster uses the last of his strength to activate an old JLI signal device. Skeets receives Booster’s signal and brings Fire, Ice, and Captain Atom to the Embassy. They are concerned by the large pool of blood that Booster is lying in, but he tells them it’s not his. It’s Max’s blood. He is pushing his mind control power to its absolute limit causing himself to lose massive quantities of blood. Max prepared for this by attaching himself to a blood infusion and he has made sure he’s got a bath of ice to fall into. He then uses all his strength to create a single suggestion that he telepathically broadcasts to the entire world. Those near to him, his former comrades, are overwhelmed and pass out. By the time they awaken Max has recovered and has left the Embassy. Fire tries to check in with Checkmate, but neither they, nor Superman who arrives moments later, have any memory of man called “Maxwell Lord”. Appearing in "Part One: Gone But Not Forgotten" Featured Characters *Justice League International *Booster Gold *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice Supporting Characters *Skeets *Batman (Dick Grayson) *Superman (Clark Kent) Villains *Maxwell Lord *Royal Flush Gang (Cameo) Other Characters *Red Robin (Tim Drake) *The Flash (Wally West) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *The Atom (Ray Palmer) *Wonder Woman *Red Tornado (John Smith) *Fang Zhifu *Cyborg *Shaolin Robot *Starfire *Vixen *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Liberty Belle *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Plastic Man *Power Girl Locations *'New York City' *'Moscow, Russia' *Justice League Embassy *'Washington, D.C.' *Hall of Justice Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Rip Hunter's Chalk Board Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14706 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Generation_Lost_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-generation-lost-gone-but-not-forgotten/37-213410/ Justice League: Generation Lost (Vol 1) 01